flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:FrozenClan
Hello. ~Froststar I would suggesting taking this clan down; you only have 3 members and most new clans die soon after there created, so I would suggest maybe taking the clan down, all it will do is befall and tremble, dying in fear just like MoonClan. Just a suggestion. ~Redclaw She walked in to clearing, ears twitching with some slight concern. As her pupils roll around, her gaze lands on Froststar. She calmly dips her head in respect, meowing, "What brings your clan here?" the calico she-cat lifted her head again, her white chest puffing out. -Dapplestar(sc -She trots next to Froststar, sitting down, and dipping her head in respect to Dapplestar as well, purring she replies to Dapplestar's question. "We wish to settle down, keep a territory, and have this clan grow and become stronger." She looks at Froststar, her tail curled aorund her paws neatly. She flicks her ears, and blinks.- Fernstar stepped towards Froststar, beside Dapplestar. She greeted her friend with a purr of delight, then turned towards the new leader. "Hello there, Froststar. Your clan is small, but it will grow with time." She smiled kindly to Froststar as she sat down, curling her tail around her paws. She blinked her lime-green eyes once, then sighed. "Thank you, you are too kind." Turns to Redclaw and meows, "I don't know, our clan is still growing, like RiverClan." Turns to Fern, smiling for now. "I wish peace, no battles or fighting... but, no, I think we should stay in case of an emergency for the other clans. We are still building, but we hope strong warriors. If there's a problem with my clan or its cats, please contact me here. ~Froststar Feel free to edit pics, videos or new warriors. Thank you for your kindness, Fern, Dapple, and Redclaw. She nodded. "Peace would be good." ~ Fernstar No problem, Froststar, I'm happy to help. Also, since I'm the only person on FLaB, I'll try to get new members and add as many images as I can. :) ~Redclaw Walks towards Redclaw, "So how did your clan survive?" "Everything is possible, my friend. If you try hard enough. If you could find an open territory, I would be very thankful." Turns to Dapple and Fern. "If we can get enough warriors, I think we can grow into a strong, faithful clan, like my deputy Robinwing, who's also my mate. Thank you once again." Turns to Dapple. "I came here because I thought, maybe, my clan could help the other great clans." *nodded toward Dapple and Fern*~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Also, would you like the photos as a slideshow or as regular photos? ~Redclaw Dapplestar let out a small grin fold upon her face, nodding in greeting to Fernstar, then turning back to Froststar, "Clans take time to grow, but you are at a good start. You already have a deputy and a medicine cat, so I hope to see this clan become great," she purred, lashing her tail, "Maybe an alliance can be formed." "With RiverClan as well, hopefully," she smiled to the leader. ~ Fernstar -Redclaw flicked her tail with delight and sat beside Dapplestar, mewing cheerfully, "Yes, that would be nice, shall an alliance be formed." Sitting down curling her tail around her paws, and twitches ears, "So, what brought you and your cats to the forest, Froststar?" she asked twitching her ears and blinking her eyes.- "Thank you, Redclaw. Too generous. Anyway, I hope you don't mind... my clan kinda moving in." ~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) "A slideshow, please." Turns to Dapple. "Well, we heard there were great clans, so we thought maybe we could be one of them so we seem to have entered the forest and join the clans." Nods and flicks tail at Redclaw. "It seems we have made a peaceful relationship." Smiles at Fern, Dapple and Redclaw-~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to break this little circle of kindness. Froststar, you seem like an unfit leader. Your Clan makes no sense. Also, I suggest you learn how to use decent grammar and learn to roleplay decently before deciding to make a Clan. Your Clan will die soon. My Clan fell. The main Clans will always be ShadowClan, NightClan, MarshClan, and RiverClan. There is no room for a fifth. ═Echostar Let us have a chance, will you? My clan just got here, Echo. I heard what happened to MoonClan and I'm sorry, but it doesn't mean you can ruin the other clans like this... And everything's possible. If you try. ~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) "Hush, guys. Calm down." She narrowed her eyes at the two bickering leaders. ~Fernstar The she-cat sighed, shaking her star-stutted pelt. "Indeed, everything is within paw's reach..." her green eyes flashed mockery, "if ''you try," Flicking her left ear, she turned to face Froststar. "I wish you good luck, I do, but I have no doubt your Clan will crumble like the helpless grass underpaw." Lashing her tail, she added, "What makes you think that you're a fit leader, anyways?" ═Echostar Looks at Echo, a bit uncertain, but then says, "We will try our best to stay alive." Nods at Fern. -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Looks at Fern, then Echo and her comment, then says, "Echo, we all are the leaders and I want no fight." Sheathes claws and tail curls around Fern. "I have my friends, that's all I need." Turns to go. -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) They're called commas and periods. ═Echostar Looks at Fern and sighs deeply, walking out of the forest. *depressed* Sits in a patch of moss remembering Echo's harsh nasty words: "You're an unfit leader." -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) The warrior of StarClan padded after Froststar, sitting behind her. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad," she mewed, her tail swaying. "I just wanted you to be prepared that your Clan might not last." Looking around the mossy forest, she added, "Froststar, you have the potential to be one of the greatest leaders of Clans. However, you must work hard to unlock that potential." ═Echostar You're not an unfit leader, Froststar. Your clan is great, and Vex, WOOPS WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE REDCLAW, don't make others feel bad for themselves. Fern, Twisted and Dapple are okay with this, why can't you be!? ~Redclaw "It's okay." Looks at the StarClan warrior, "I will serve my clan well, and fitted." Sits with the other warriors. -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Hey Redclaw! Brushes him slightly with tail. Welcome back. How are the pics going?-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Good. I just finished one, but I have to do the rest tomorrow, sorry. I have a friend coming over tonight. Redclaw, I know that Twistedstar, Dapplestar, and Fernstar are accepting of this. I, however, am not. It's simple, really. ═Echostar Great. That's fine. Feel free to add to anything, okay? Announce it to the whole world that, without you, FrozenClan couldn't have been possible. And Fern, Dapple, Echo.-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Why? What's wrong with a new clan? It has a leader, deputy, medicine cat, warriors, everything! ~Redclaw Because there are already four existing Clans... I tried to make a fifth, but failed. ═Echostar Great. Feel free to add/edit tomorrow. Announce it to the whole world that without you, FrozenClan wouldn't be FrozenClan, because we need pics. -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Looks at Echo sternly, "Just because you failed, doesn't mean my clan will. -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Redclaw's right. Hi there, can I join frozenclan? Please? I'm a blue she-cat with dark green eyes and a few pale grey spots. -Mistykit Sure you can! -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I'll try to add at least one more tonight, Froststar. Vex, I know MoonClan failed, but that doesn't mean this one will, give it a chance. I'm sure it will be a great clan, and I know, MoonClan died very horrifying, and Frost if you must know why it isn't a clan anymore, a rogue named Darkness killed Echostar, Opalheart; Echostar's deputy, Featherleap, the medicine cat along with me, a warrior. See most of the story (I wrote half of it, some I didn't) here: http://cat-clans.wikia.com/wiki/Moonclan%27s_Last_Chance. ~Redclaw Froststar... You just asked yourself to join your own Clan. You're Mistykit and Froststar. - - ═Echostar Actually, may I join your clan, Froststar, as a charecter named Firewish, a warrior? ~Redclaw Redclaw, I'd be delighted! You may put yourself under the warrior list along with your description. -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) What the hell, Red. I would've never made you deputy. Also, your fanfic was terrible. How come Opalheart dies in the beginning, but is alive at the end? .-. And Froststar. May I join as a warrior, as well? "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em" ═Echostar Great, Echo! You may put your description under the warriors. Maybe one day, you might be deputy. ~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I was just going to say that you could join Echo! ~~Robinwing~~ I have to go, so... I'm putting Redclaw in charge, unless she's not there, then Echo is in charge. By the way, Echo, if you want, you can find other people who wants to join. -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Robin! ;)-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) http://www.chatzy.com/36562364955315 Okay, Frost, thanks. ~Redclaw in charge Also, anyone willing to be my kits? Just say which kit you want, and whoever says the name first may be that kit. The kits are: Cottonkit - A cream colored she-kit with grey tail, ears, and a mask around her blue eyes. Murkykit - A dark brown tabby tom, with black patches on his legs. He is blind in one eye, and the other is yellow. Steelkit - A small, light grey tom, with dark blue eyes, and white paws. Foxkit - A large, ginger she-cat, with white underbelly, and tail tip. Her paws are black, and her tail is very bushy. Her eyes are light green, with yellow tints around the edges. ~~Robinwing~~ I'll be Foxkit. Are you guys ever on FLaB? If so, where do you usually go? ~Redclaw/Firewish We haven't established a territory yet, we'll tell you when we find one though. You'll be Foxkit, then? Sure. I would be happy to play a kit, and okay, I'll check in, perhaps maybe in Industry or Snowscape, or Hill? ~Redclaw/Firewish You could have the old MoonClan territory, Snow 7, perhaps. ═Echostar/Coalgaze Vex, territory rules don't apply to cats anymore, it cause to much arguments and shit, but great idea though. ~Redclaw Ermm, okay Vex, have at it then, Snow 7 can be your meeting place, just be careful not to get into conflicts. ~Redclaw Dapplestar sighed, noticing the starry warrior as if it was a normal thing, "Echostar, now, let's not bring people down.. It's better to watch what happens." She gazed to Redclaw and Froststar, "First, I'd like to thank you for accepting alliance, if you did. And it's not that the territory rule does not apply to us, it's just better if we choose a room to hang out. No fighting among with others unless you wish to stick with that choice." Her fur bristled slightly. "Why... don't we all just calm down...?" She closed her eyes and sighed. ~Fernstar -She looks at Dapplestar, nodding her understanding. There's a slight glint of amusement in Robinwing's eyes, from looking at the fighting cats, and an extremely soft purr, rising from her throat.- Vex, could you at least be more kind when telling people their clan will fail? And did you HAVE to join them too? *sigh* ~Aquila Well, Aquila, my character is a bit... Bitter, over the situation. She wasn't able to defend her Clan, and feels like mouse-dung for it. She even threatened the former MoonClan warriors that if they made a new Clan, a "great neccessity for all Clans would be lost,". And yes, I joined. I have a plan. ═Vex Sits with the leaders purrs rising in throat I would like to Thank Redclaw, Echo, Fern, Dapple, and Robinwing* Dips head in Thanks this clan couldnt have been possible without you guys-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Do you like your pics? ^^ i still have more to do but do u like em'? ~Redclaw Yes, Red, they're very nice, but I think Mintflower is a darker shade of brown, and sorry for being too critical, but Robinwing's red patch on her chest is a darker ginger, sorry again. ~~Rօɮɨռաɨռɢ(FC)~~ Exellent!!! Great job Firewish but maybe a bit more details but great!~ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) keep up the great work. Just edit it. It's not hard... Unless you can't, I can for you.~Aquila HI! may i join? ~★ℬℒαcкηιgнт★ Yes you may Blacknight, just leave your description on the wiki page and I will get started on drawing a picture after. '~~Rօɮɨռաɨռɢ(FC)~~''' ''' '''I belive most of the time we will rolplay on this talk page, but I suppose some of our members will be on Fly Like A Bird Three, which is fine by me too. ~~Rօɮɨռաɨռɢ(FC)~~ I need an apprentice, whoever is willing to be the next medicine cat contact me on this page, as you know, nocat will be young forever and I need to pass my knowlage onto somecat. ΩMιηтƒℓσωєяΩ I would, but I'm already a warrior. Haha... ═Coalgaze Maybe I can be the next medicine cat apprentice? I just need to make my cat. -Dapple Mmmmmmmmm, okay Dapple, just make sure you put on your learning goggles! ΩMιηтƒℓσωєяΩ Erm. So. Dapple will be joining as Skykit probably. It looks like that. --> ═Coalgaze First of all. Red, or anyone, don't upload the picture on the page, make a description or whatever. I'll do that by myself tonight, I just needed Vex to upload a picture my iPod didn't want to. Anyway, I am joining as her. The reason her tail is small is because she got tangled up in thorns when she was a 2 moon old kit. She struggled really hard to get free and her tail.. Yeah. That's how she is a medicine cat apprentice, too because she has some kind of self-experience on treating wounds. -Dapple -She stalks into the warrior's den, grabbing Coalgaze by his scruff, and dragging him into a coner of the camp, - "I've heard you little plan, you scrap of fox dung! You won't harm Froststar, or me, or Frozenclan! You will be shreds of fur when I'm done with you! -she flashes her claws and strikes Coalgaze across his eye-~~Rօɮɨռաɨռɢ(FC)~~ ((What plan? Where did I ever say I had a plan in roleplay? My character never said anything about a plan. ═Vex)) ((I'll reply anyways, though.)) The cat let out a yelp as the deputy clawed his left eye. He stumbled a bit, wincing in pain as blood dribbled down his face. "Harm Froststar? You? FrozenClan? I would never dream of it!" He retorted, unsheathing his claws. "You... You traitor. Harming your own Clanmate!" Snarled the large tom furiously, tail lashing with anger. Instead of fighting the rude deputy, he took a few steps back, releasing a calm purr of amusement. ═Coalgaze After hearing some commotion at the side of the camp, a large fox nosed his way through into the clearing. Noticing the two cats near him, he lunged forward grabbing Robinwing by his backleg and dragged him back towards the bushes. Fernstar, who was padding through the territory (Cause...yeah...alliance...yeah...) Saw the fox and jumped at it, landing on its back, claws dragging roughly down its flank The fox whips around some what startled by the second cat. After attampting to pull the cat off, the fox slams nack against a tree, attempting to knock out the other feline. She quickly tried to spring away, but her back legs got smashed against the tree, and she fell to the ground, trying to recover her footing. Her face shown pain. ~ Fernstar The fox then growled some with ts rusty colored tail lashing, seeming to say "stay away". After a moment the fox then turned, clamping jaws back on Robinwing's leg and dragging it away. -She lashed her legs at the fox's face, yowling and writhing trying to get away from the fox, twisting and clawing the fox's nose-~~Rօɮɨռաɨռɢ(FC)~~ Fernstar tried to reach forward, but the pain in her leg was too much. She winced and blibked the tears away from her eyes, unable to help Robinwing. The fox pulled it's snout back along with a chunk of fur and flesh then pinned the cat down with front paw and bites down on it's throat. Blood beginning to pool around the cat's body. -she struggles for a minute, then lays still.- ~~Rօɮɨռաɨռɢ(FC)~~ (Well, here's where I come in I guess,)) -The FrozenClan medicine cat dashes outside, a bundle of herbs in her mouth, the bundle containing chervil, cobwebs,goldenrod, honey carried in a large leaf, marigold, and other herbs, she quickly trots to Fernstar, chewing up some chervil and putting the (stuff I guess, xD) on her wounds. She soaks up some of the blood with hte cobwebs, chewing goldenrod into a poultice, and puts some on the wound(s). She soaks the honey in some moss and puts it on the wound also,lastly adding some dried oak leaves, and putting cobwebs around the wound- I need you to go and sit in my den, I don't want you getting hurt! -she helps the RiverClan leader, Fernstar, into her den, before darting back over to Robinwing, trying not to attract the attention of the fox.- ΩMιηтƒℓσωєяΩ Fernstar lay in the Medicine Cat den, still, trying to make the pain subside. She watched Mintflower leave the camp "Mintflower! You can't go out there! You're the medicine cat!" Despite the pain, Fernstar stood up, and limped towards the medicine cat, trying to get her away from the fox. -She darts quickly and quietly around the fox, paying atention to not stay in the same spot for more than a few seconds bfore grabbing Robinwing and pulling her gently over to her den, flitting about her hers and picking afew out then applying the herbs to Robinwing's wounds, pulling Fernstar back along with her- ΩMιηтƒℓσωєяΩ -She splutters out droplets of blood, laying weakly on her side, her mouth halfway opened and blood pooling around he mouth- ~~Rօɮɨռաɨռɢ(FC)~~ Fernstar tugged away from Mintleaf. She was a large cat. Her eyes trailed from Robinwing to the fox. She just watched it, keeping her weight off of her leg. The fox quickly follows after the interupting cat,storming into the den and smacking Mintflower to the side and sinkig teeth into Robins back. Glaring at Mint before rushing back out with Robin secure in jaws, off to feed upon the almost dead cat. The fox then stops at alarge burrow under a tree and disappers into it. Fernstar tried to run after the fox, but she stumbled to the side and fell, yowling in pain from her crushed leg. She watched as the fox climbed the tree, and she was helpless. The deputy was doomed. (ok, now i've got to help ;-;)-Whispersong leapt out of the warriors den (I guess i slept through all this xD)and charges at the fox, taking it by suprise, she lunged for it's throat, but aimed for it's shoulder instread, getting a god grip she claws it with her back and front claws, hooking her front claws into it's leg. she locks her claws into place and released it's shoulder, now clamping her jaws down on it's neck, not the right spot to get a killing blow.- I think this is where I come in too xD)) Skykit surveyed the camp, trembling at the sight of Robinwing and the fox. She didn't know what to do. Her small tail wasn't even high in the air. She ran in front of a strange cat she has never met before, who seemed to have been injured, "H-hi..?" -Skykit (WHY IS IT SMALL. nOW THE CONFLICTS (Who're you saying hi to?)